An insulating material for a wire or cable in aerospace applications requires endurance properties, such as abrasion resistance, cut-through resistance, and the like, as well as other properties, such as heat resistance, electric insulating, chemical resistance and flame resistance.
There has been developed multilayer polyimide-fluoropolymer insulation having excellent cut-through resistance, such as discussed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 1998-100340, U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2010/0282488, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,022,402.